Between Heroes and Legends
by wordspank
Summary: Stephanie's life is changing quite pleasantly, though when love comes in with an olympic hero and a living legend, she just can't decide.
1. The Hero

Between Heroes and Legends

Rating Overall: R to NC-17 (depends on my mood)

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in the WWE(F). Only those that you've never heard of belong to me. Basically a lot of the minorities belong to me. Am I making any sense at all?

Feedback: Is greatly appreciated. I would even kiss your feet.

Author's Note: I wrote this thing when Steph just got kicked from the fed, and I think I'm really slow. That would mean that time stops as soon as she gets out, and nothing further up till now. (E.g., Kurt keeping his hair, Chris still on Smackdown!) This whole story is going to split into two. One for Kurt, and the other for Jericho. I bet people would read more Jericho. Right now it's just the mainstream storyline, where everything just develops. I'll probably label the chapters to whether it's focusing on Kurt or Chris, but I'll most likely be starting off with the Kurt one. Oh yeah, I know that Steph is a writer, but I'm changing her job. I'm just not comfortable with everyone's job, so I'm changing them to my own liking. Hopefully, this doesn't offend anyone in any way. All Steph, Kurt and Chris need really, is love. Enjoy this with a cup of tea.

Chapter 1: The Hero

__

Late. Running very, very late. Stephanie checked her watch. 7.45. _Shit, he will be so mad._ She was dressed totally opposite of what she would on the days of acting in the ring, what she always wore while babbling about Hunter or some other enemy. But this time, she was in an office suit, jacket, skirt that actually reached her knees, in her jacket, a sleeveless white tee and beyond that she actually wore a bra. She had her hair tied up high on her head, and she didn't have time to bother with contacts. In her hand, there was a clipboard, with a somewhat thick stack of papers on it. Her other hand carried a leather suitcase, heavy as it looked.

She walked briskly, her eyes looking ahead, hoping that it was the door of the conference room with every turn she made. She passed by Edge, who checked her out a bit. "Looking good today."

__

Whatever. She didn't need compliments now. _What I really need now is a BUGGY._ Stephanie smiled to herself. _Even better, why not have an ATV? _Finally, she reached the door, took a deep breath, and turned the gold plated door handle.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she said, walking straight to her seat, located next to the Public Relations head's. "I'm really s---"

"Miss MacMahon, you've made us wait for forty five minutes. If you're assuming that because you live under the name MacMahon and you'll get away with this, you're terribly mistaken," the head said.

"But I already said---"

"Apologies will not bring back wasted time. I need not see this occurring again, am I right?"

"Yes sir," she replied, pushing up her glasses.

"You do know the consequences if it happens once more. It will be most tragic for us, as well as the federation to work without you."

"It won't happen again sir, I promise."

After that, the head walked a slow circle around the table of members. _Yes sir. No sir. Absolutely sir. How about a pen up your ass sir? Oh please, shut up for a day won't you? I'm not a schoolgirl anymore. _The room was incredibly silent. Perhaps he was waiting for something. "Excuse me, I have a question."

"Ah, yes. What is it?"

She had to spend two seconds to make her sentence comprehensible. "Anything new?"

"I was about to come to that," he said, pasting a half smile on his face, "because it involves you." Stephanie stared at him, a little on the confused end of things. "Miss MacMahon, the Board of directors has informed us of a strong percentage of the public wants your return."

"Me?" she squeaked. "Not to be rude or anything, but does 'nananana nananana Hey hey goodbye sound familiar to you?" There was a slight indication of rage in her voice as she spoke. The head sighed. "Petitions Stephanie. Well over twenty thousand." _Twenty thousand?_ She felt like grinning like a fool, but kept her composure. "They want you back, and we are going to find some way to publicise you. While doing that you will be going for retraining. In about 3 months, you'll be back in the ring again." He had completed a complete circle around the table, returning to his leather seat.

"And my job here?" she asked, removing her glasses. Now she was really confused.

"Your position will be kept during your training. However, once you go back to the ring, you'll still be working, just that your workload would lessen quite dramatically."

"When do I start?"

"Two weeks from now, if I'm precise."

"Two weeks?!" she shot up from her chair. "This is so great! Oh my god I can't believe that I'm actually going back for training and then back to the ring right there in front of---"

"Miss MacMahon. Stephanie. Stephanie! PLEASE!"

She stopped completely. "Sorry," she said, clearing her throat.

"Let's start on business on Kurt Angle and Chris Jericho. They're going to fight over you Stephanie. Why the writers suggested this storyline, is probably because they find it a good way to bring you back."

__

Fight over me? That would be so very… Weird.

"We are to bring out the public interest. To treat this as a mainstream storyline. Advertising will start with the introduction to their rivalry. Any idea, suggestions whatsoever will be in by Thursday. Stephanie, this is about you. I want something good alright?" He stood up. "Dismissed."

__

Wow. She moved off quickly. _Training? I thought they took me off because they genuinely hated me. No wonder I've only had the three hardest weeks of my life. Just two more… Hold On. 3 Months to train? That's a little short to… get back in shape. I haven't had a proper workout since… 5 months ago?_ She took a few turns before coming to the elevator. A little 'ding' went off and the doors opened.

"Hey Steph."

"Kurt! Oh. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came from upstairs." The doors closed.

"The Board of Directors? For?"

"Some business." They quietly waited for the lobby to appear before them. "Heard about your return plans."

"Word travels that fast? I just got the news today." The bell sounded sweetly again and opened. "That dumbass expects proposals by Thursday. Two days for preparation. Is that sucky or what?" The both of them had stepped out. "I mean, I could imagine the fans chanting them even harder than they do at you--- I mean, not that you're really bad, you're actually really good." She hurriedly said when she noticed his slight frown.

"I get the picture," he said. She headed for the hotel, the Olympian following closely behind her. They were at the pedestrian crossings. Kurt had his duffel bag over his shoulder, a bit of the towel peeking out from the slightly open zip. "What's your room number?" she asked.

"I have no idea. Hold on." He stuffed his hand in his pocket, pulling out a key with a plain orange plastic keychain. "Room 342." He shoved the key in his pocket.

She thought for awhile. "Oh wow, your room's just next to mine… 340."

"Well great," he said with enthusiasm. The sign flashed green, and they started toward the hotel. "I guess it makes late night visits more convenient." Once across, they walked through the automatic doors, a burst of cold air rushing past their faces. They waited for the lift to open in the lobby, which didn't take too long. They stepped in, spending the rest of the time until they reached their doors in silence.

"So uh, see you tomorrow then." She gave him a smile then rummaged through her bag for her keys. _Why don't they use cards…? They're so damn filthy rich anyway. Jeez. _Once she had her keys, she shoved the key into the slot, twisting it and turning the doorknob. She turned the key again, pulling it out. _I hate keys._

"Night," he said, partially in amusement.

"Same to you," she replied, tossing the key into he open leather bag. She entered, flipping the light switch on. She heard a door shut. Probably Kurt's door. She pushed the door, tossing her bag on the bed. She unbuttoned her jacket, taking it off and throwing it on a chair. She took a tired breath and fell backwards on the bed, closing her eyes. _I can't believe it. I'm going back. The crowd wants me back. Maybe just a small crowd, but way, I'm going back!_ She smiled to herself. _Someone should remind me never to make those kind of silly in-ring deals ever again. _Her eyes opened again, only to find Edge above her, watching her in her thinking state. _Damn keyed doors!_

There was a brief moment's silence between them, until Stephanie let out a sudden shriek, causing him to back off with a manly shout of surprise. "Whoa, Steph!" She backed further onto the bed, away from him.

"Wh-what do you want?" She cleared her throat. "Okay… You're not gonna rape me or anything, right?"

"Me? Rape you?" Edge said questioningly. "Why would I want to force myself on an office babe in a really nice suit with long brown hair and on a nice bed…" He trailed off in a daze about Stephanie. "…But that's all besides the point. Could you do me a favour?"

"Which is?"

He handed her some white cloth from his pocket and a pen. "You got uh… Lipstick?" He felt so uncomfortable just standing there like a dork.

"No." Stephanie had an unusual look on her face. "I had no time for---"

"Go put on some, kiss this, write your cell phone number below it and I'd love for you to sleep with me at the moment."

"All that?"

"Actually, I kind of made up the last one. But do the rest. You could do the one I made up if you---" She waved her hands for him to stop.

"Why do I have to do this?"

"Because," he said with a grin.

"Because?" she echoed.

"Yeah, because." He pasted on his cheesiest smile. "Please?"

"Fine." She giggled and stood up, heading for her bathroom. It was about five minutes and Edge was growing impatient.

"Princess? If you don't come out soon, I'll get you out. Okay?"

"Whatever," she said from inside. Edge flipped the switch light on and off, making sure it gave a good impression of the hotel basement lights. "EDGE! Stop it!"

"It's just some stuff on your mouth. Hurry up."

"Will you stop it with the lights?!" She opened the door and Edge stared. She was wearing this really big shirt that reached mid thigh, the sleeves to her elbows. Her black shorts were peeking out about 2 inches below the shirt. "Hello? Earth to Adam."  
"Huh? Oh, er, here." He passed it to her.

__

People are getting so weird. She gave a little smooch to the white cloth, took the pen, and turned to the wall to write her number. He stared. He oogled, he gawked, he glared, he thought, he imagined and dreamed. He wasn't feeling right. Stephanie changed. From gnarly to decent. A little bitchy to really kind and pleasant. So that was that something that was boosting his libido at the moment. "Here." She held out the pen and the napkin.

"Um…" He looked away, leaning on the wall.

"Okay, shoo." She turned him around. "Go on. Unless there's anything else." He opened the door. "Yeah. So nothing else?"

"I guess." She prepared to shut the door, but he held it open with his fingers. "Hold on." He paused, then yanked on her arm, pulling her toward him in a kiss.

"Hey Edge," She said before he silenced his again with his lips. He stopped, pulling away. He was breathing through his mouth, his focus from her lips to her very eyes. Then suddenly, he was taken down in an instant.

"Kurt!"  
"Son of a bitch! How can you even think of assaulting her like that, you man-whore---"

"Kurt. KURT!" Stephanie managed to make him stop.

"You dumb dork!" Edge snapped.

"Steph are you okay?" She nodded. "If this guy did anything else I should beat him some more---"  
"It's okay Kurt." She stood eased. "You okay Adam?"

"I was fine until Mr. Ego attacked me like some crazy rabid dog." She held out her hand and her took it, standing up. "Well," he said, brushing off his pants, "bye Steph."

"Gimme the number," Kurt held out his hand in a demanding tone. "He's using that to give someone you hate I'm very sure about that. Getting paid to be a lackey."

"Unlike some people… Getting paid to kiss ass."

"Take it easy." She turned on her heel, paused then turned back. She swiped away the cloth in Edge's hand. "And I'll take this." She slammed the door behind her. Kurt pointed a finger at Edge.

"Get out son of a bitch. Don't you dare go near her again."

Edge gave him the finger. "Whatever, suck boy." He turned to leave, through the doors of the yellow-lit lift. Kurt sighed and went back into his room, closing the door behind him.

*

Stephanie shot up from her bed, her blanket ranging down at the side. Her whole body was pouring with the perspiration, the bedsheets somewhat wet from her body. Her hand felt the pillow's indentation, where her head lay. It was damp and cold. She was still heavy, as she sighed heavily and flipped her hair back. Once she caught her breath, she looked at the clock on the wall, right above her dresser.

2.25.

She turned her head, looking at the sky beyond the closed glass panes of the window. Still very dark of course, but she spied a hint of dark blue amongst most of the black. Her feet touched the warm carpet as she recovered from the shock of her nightmare. _Milk_, she thought, her hand reaching for the bedside table light switch. She gave it a yank and orange light spread around the room dimly. It blinded her a bit, but she did nothing except squint, to let her eyes adjust. She sighed heavily, then got up and headed to towards the fridge.

__

What did I just dream…? She could hardly remember anything, except that it was some bad nightmare. She took slow, deep calming breaths as her hand held the handle of the small refrigerator tightly.

__

Juice, beer, no milk, she recited silently to herself the contents of the fridge. She grabbed a can of beer. Maybe she could get drunk and sleep it off. But then again, getting wasted wasn't her thing. Besides, she didn't want to do anything stupid. She remembered the time at her friend's wedding, she got high on two bottles of cognac. Because of that, she managed to climb on stage and mooned about two weeks later when a friend couldn't help but laugh at her misbehaviour.

She opened the can anyway, closing the door. Lifting the cool can to her lips, the somewhat bitter taste of the liquid pouring into her mouth down her throat. She frowned and inspected the label. Tiger… Must be some bad Asian brand. She left it on the counter, then stepped into the toilet, to the left of the bed. She hadn't been in this one, since she was always using the one nearest to the door. 

__

Definitely gorgeous. The bathroom was lit with orange yellow, while the place sparkled. The marble tiles were cold, and the walls were perfectly designed with tiles, only smaller. She bent and turned and lifted the gold plated tap. She and looked out the large window. These were one of these glasses that only could be seen through on one side. It was so… Amazing. She turned and found about two thirds of the tub full. Soon her clothes were a pile on top of the floor, then she soaked in the warm tub.

About an hour or so, she emerged from the room extremely fresh. Again, she looked at the clock.

3.40.

What could she do now? She threw on a light sky blue buttoned blouse that had something to tie at the bottom of it. She wore a black tube top inside, since she didn't bother buttoning. She doled her sleeves to her elbows and threw on a leather skirt. Knee-high boots completed the outfit and she rummaged her bag for her purse, then headed out after locking her door.

The corridor was very silent as she made her way to the lifts. From the hotel lobby she made her way to the bar below by the only access of steps. The superstars --- some of them anyway--- were drinking their fill. She figured that they'd been there all night. She decided to settle for someplace away from any of them.

"Your drink?" the bartender asked.

"Just some G and T."

"Nothing more… exquisite?"

"I'm just fine with that," Stephanie said firmly.

"Oh really?" Someone behind her said.

__

Oh shit. She recognised the voice instantly and closed her eyes. _Oh shit._

~*~

Author's notes: Ooh… I know it's cheesy for an introduction… But hey, I guarantee that everything will be in order by chapter three. Have to wait for some time for everything else… Oh well. Bear with me a little more… I want to know what everyone thinks, okay? PS, I think this'll be a long one, cuz it's developing. I hope everyone thinks it okay… :]! Have a nice day then! Love, Pearlyn aka Hells


	2. The Legend

Between Heroes and Legends

Disclaimer: The usual thing. I don't see why ownership of these characters is such a big thing.

Author's note: This is even cheesier… I guess cheesy just describes half of me. Like I said before… Bear with me cause I loved writing chapter 3. When you love writing something, the people would definitely love reading. At least that's what I think. Enjoy this for the time being. *Rocks away to papa roach*

Chapter 2: The Legend

"What is my wife doing here?"

Stephanie's head fell to the table with a loud thud. "What do you want, Hunter?" she said, as if she was tired and a little annoyed.

"What, we can't talk?" He had some smile on his face as he sat next to her.

"Oh right. You're talking to me, because Stacey's too busy dancing on tables." Steph pointed to where Orton and some other superstars were sitting. The bartender placed her drink on the side where Hunter wasn't sitting.

Hunter shook his head. "What is this, gin and tonic?" He said, tasting from the finger he dipped into her drink. "I thought you'd settle for something more classy."

__

What the hell is he trying to say?

Time for her moment to confess.

"I know that I've been a bitch all my life. I've lied, I've betrayed you, hell, I've even cheated on you if you see my relationship with other males in the way you do. Why the HELL do you care?"

"No need to be so snappy about everything. Just thought I'd see what you're doing here."

She chugged her drink. "Well, I thought I'd hang around."

"Since when?"  
"Since I found out that I'm going back to business." His expression changed. She looked at him in surprise. "You mean you didn't know?" _What a SUCKER!_

He got off and walked away frustrated, his place taken by Jericho. At least he was better off than Hunter was. In a way.

"Heard the news. Congrats."

"Thanks. I thought that you'd diss me or something."

"Hey, I'm not like that all the time." He took a swig of his beer. "So, whatcha doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep." He looked bemused.

"Princess can't sleep? Funny that I hear your snores in that room of yours backstage all the time."

"I had a nightmare." She paused. "Though I still can't remember what it was about."  
Jericho smiled. "…I got one too last night but I suppose I went back with less traumatic dreams."

"What was it about?"

"Power Rangers." Steph laughed, then chugged the rest of her G&T down. She wasn't quite the alcohol type of person, which meant that her body reacted to the intake pretty fast. Soon she would need him to carry her back. She still had work tomorrow at eight.

"Jericho?"

"Yeah?" he took another swig.

"How big are you?"

He spit his drink all over the table, then wiped his mouth. "Okay princess, time for your beddy bye."

"No! I'm kidding! Joking! I'm fine!"

He got off his high stool and bent a knee to carry her over his shoulder.

"Hey, where are we going?"

"To your room, where ever it is."

"I was kidding about that! I'm not drunk." He put her down.

"Say your ABCs for me."

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, L, O, Q, P---"

"You're half way there already. Don't drink if you can't take it."

"Whatever." She walked back to her seat. "Mr. Bartender…" she sang. "VSOP Cognac."

"Any particular brand?"

"No. Just whatever you recommend."

Jericho smirked. "Are you drunk or are you playing? You're very difficult to comprehend you know." She smiled. "About our storyline…"

"You, me and Angle?" she shrugged. "What about it?"

"Who would you really choose?"

"I don't know. It's the writer choice, not my choice. Sometimes I just think that we should have a threesome."

Jericho's eyes widened. "No no," she said, "I don't mean it in a sex way." She stopped. "Oh forget it."

"I think it's time to make your day."

He grinned. "Whatcha gonna do, boy?" she said.

"Sing."  
She held her breath and laughed out extremely loudly. She got some stars to look her way.  
"So you really do sing?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"You don't look like you have the 'I'm serious' face." She tilted her head, inspecting her friend's face.

"So, how about it?"

"Nah. I can hear it anytime."

Chris frowned. "Fine."

"Okay… So? What do I do?"

The bartender placed the drink in font of her. "I don't know… I'm going back," he said, looking at his Omega timepiece.

"Fine then." She waved goodbye as he left.

"…You just missed the chance to listen to a legend," the barman said, wiping a glass.  
"Right."

*

She twisted the doorknob. She was pretty sober at the time, pretty conscious to her surroundings.

__

Hmmpf, Legend, she thought, tossing her hair back. _What a joke._

"Hey."

She jumped and sighed. "My God, you scared me."

Adam gave a little smile. "I'm sorry about yesterday. It's just that Kurt made me do him a favour to make him look like a hero."

"Really?" she raised a brow. "Very unlike him."

"I know," he laughed. "Well, the kiss wasn't really in the plan… But he likes you A LOT," he quickly said when he saw her expression. "He killed me this morning for doing that." Silence took over. "So, uh, I just came to tell you. Bye."

Stephanie waved a little, watching his form disappear into the lift. How weird. She felt the moment to kiss, but she was thankful that he went before he could grab her and maul her with his lips. But maybe it would be better if it were Kurt. Or even Chris. Ooh. The thought of three horny men after her was a bad thought. Very, VERY bad.

"Ha, horny,' she muttered. "I wish."

She entered her room and fell to the bed, falling asleep in an instant.

*

__

It's Thursday and only half is completed. I'm SO gonna get it from him.

She jammed the brakes and stepped out of her car. She couldn't bother with seatbelts.

Her nine to ten job needed her to report on time. How she wished that she in the Creatives team instead f PR. Advertising the show was so much better and more fun than trying to sell the product. Funny, Plagrid told her to do something for creatives. Maybe she was being transferred to Creatives if she were to return to paperwork again. The nerve! They were trying to exploit every ounce of her before she left.

Stephanie grabbed her case and rushed to the lifts. _5 more minutes before I lose my job._

When she got to the office, it wasn't quite as bustling with activity as she expected. Nonetheless, she had to be on time. The conference room was nearing. She took notice of the marble tiles and how her shoes clacked on it.

"Am I late?" she asked with eyes on the head. Her hands straightened out her charcoal grey suit that was unbuttoned, revealing her cream coloured shirt.  
"In 7 seconds you will be if you don't sit down." He looked at his watch.

"Fuh-ine" she mumbled. Once she was seated, she got out her work. "I uh, it's halfway through. I thought of taking a little of the old stuff." She pushed up her glasses. "Um, I just don't understand that the fact that I'm doing something that isn't in my field."

"Well, the people that you're doing this for have too many things in their hands to manage. Heyman's come up with some new ideas himself that's already handed in to us." He had sorted and looked through her papers in less than a minute.

"So how is it so far?"  
"Quite alright." He set down her papers on the table._ Quite alright?! I took ages!_ _You ungrateful little b---_ "I would just really appreciate it if you would hand in your projects completed. Try to give me the rest tomorrow."

__

Tomorrow? I want to go shopping!

"Sure thing," she heard herself say. She felt like screaming "D'oh". In frustration, she watched Plagrid the Head walk away and mumble, "Dismissed."

__

DISMISSED? She thought. _Ooh, when I get out I'm gonna show him who's boss…_

"Oh Stephanie, Arnold would like it first thing in the morning," his assistant said. How she hated that tanned, scrawny, little blonde bi---

"Phone call," her colleague, Brian said, speaking through the speaker. "Line twelve."

"Thanks," she replied, pressing a button on the black phone. Members NEVER used the conference room's phone. Must be pretty urgent.

"Hello?"

"Hey sista." Shane always did that. It got on her nerves sometimes.

"What do you want?"  
"I've just called to say that your date of training's shifted a little earlier, due to the time constraint."

She brightened up. "When is it then?"

"Three days. You'd better not be delaying anymore work, Steph. Your old boss is complaining."

"Yeah, sure." She grinned. She couldn't contain her excitement.

"So that's all I've got for you at the moment. Feel free to call me if you've got any problem. Take care okay?"  
"Okay," she replied half-heartedly. "Bye."  
As soon as the receiver's tone sounded in her ears, she hit the roof. "Oh yeah baby, ALRIGHT!"

She spotted Erica at the corner of her eye, then slowly dusted her sleeves off and straightened her pants. "I uh, think I should be going."

"I think you should," her colleague snorted, a bewildered expression on her face. Stephanie side-stepped out of the room.

*

__

Three more days! She thought gleefully, an extraordinarily large grin on her face present. She felt like jumping onto her tabletop and announcing it to the world. To the whole office, at least. Then maybe she would dance around with a glass of sherry in her hand, wear a party hat and throw confetti around like it was the last Fourth of July party ever.

__

But back to the point. I'm gonna have to buy that Emporio Armani suit. Maybe I can use it as part of costume. I think perhaps I should tell someone. Like, NOW.

She tapped the keys on her computer, then grabbed her purse and dropped her complete file into a slot outside the bosses' office. It was nine already, and she didn't care what anyone said. It was NINE. Who cares?

"Oh my god!" she jumped. She saw Stacy and rushed to her.

"Hey hun, what's the big news?"

"In threes days, someone's coming back… Just think…"

Stacy thought awhile. "…No…" she smiled. "You're coming back? Oh my God… Wow! I'm glad to hear that…" She gave her a hug.

"Though not in an instant."

"Oh, oh, the training process," she corrected herself quickly. "Well um, I'd better get going hmm? I've got my script to settle." Stacy gave a friendly smile and left. She didn't seem that interested anyway. She pushed up her glasses and hurried off to the lifts, waiting for her arrival.

*

"YOU!" she pointed out. "Why did you… Did you have to?"

Chris stared at her, the hanger in his hands.  
"Did you HAVE to buy the SUIT?"

"It's---"

"IT'S MY DREAM! I remembered the tag. I remembered the number tag! You took my dress how could you---"

"Your dream is on the rack there," he pointed out, frowning. "Besides, I don't wear dresses."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you mean this," the girl standing next to a formal rail said. She picked out Steph's dress. "I've noticed that you've been looking at it for weeks."

She paused. "Oh." She felt the blush creeping up her cheeks, the glow of red becoming very noticeable. Chris smiled. "I uh, think I'll go buy it." Her feet were quick to take off before she could hear him say anything else.

He mumbled something, which she couldn't make out. _Whatever. _She took the suit from the salesgirl's hands. "I'll take this." She looked at Jericho at the corner of her eye. _Chris is buying a suit? Whatever for? He doesn't have any business thing… Or does he? Whatever. I've finally got my suit!_

"So… What's the dress for?" he said, standing next to her at the counter.

"New costume."

"Oh yeah, you're coming back a little earlier aren't you? Great."

The girl packed her suit neatly into the glass bag. "And you?"

"Errand." Steph nodded her head understandably. She buried her tongue in her cheek, then said, "I'd better move off."

She stepped out of the shop quickly and made her way home. _God, that was weird. And embarrassing._

Then she entered another shop.

~*~

Author's other Note: Slow, yes I know I'm very slow. Another cheesy chapter done! Thanks for the little (but wonderful) reviewers. See you guys…  
~^*Pearlyn*^~


End file.
